Bloodsuckers Beware!
by xorahxo
Summary: Khrystal is Erica's little sister, and vampire herself! Another weird thing about her is that she is a shape-shifter! When an old friend of hers and of Benny's arrives in Whitechapel, how will she and everyone handle the change? Reader/Benny Rating MAY change...but I don't know REDONE/REWRITTEN
1. Characters

Name: Khrystal (reader)

Age: 15

Appearance: blonde hair, bright blue eyes

Siblings: Erica

Status: vampire and shape-shifter

Best friend: Jehssikah

Crush: Benny Weir

Facts about her:

-Erica's younger sister

-Vampire (full-fledged) and shape-shifter

-Best friends are Jehssikah (vampire [full] and spell-caster) and Tehssah (spell-caster)

-Dated a werewolf

-Friends with Sarah, Ethan, and Benny

-Has a crush on Benny Weir

Name: Jehssikah

Age: 15

Appearance: light brown hair, bright green eyes

Status: vampire and spell-caster

Best friend: Khrystal

Crush: Benny Weir

Facts about her:

-Spell-caster and vampire (full-fledged)

-Best friend is Khrystal (vampire [full] and shaper-shifter)

-Friends with Sarah, Ethan, Khrystal, and Benny

-Has a crush on Benny Weir

Name: Tehssah

Age: 15

Appearance: curly strawberry blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes

Status: spell-caster

Best friend: Khrystal

Crush: Benny Weir

Facts about her:

-knew Benny since she was 3

-Spell-caster (amateur)

-Best friend is Khrystal (vampire [full] and shaper-shifter)

-Friends with Khrystal, Sarah, Ethan, and Benny

-Has a crush on Benny Weir

**[I'm redoing/rewriting Bloodsuckers Beware. It will have the same characters and a similar plot but I didn't like how I wrote the other one so I'm doing a different version…]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Benny's POV:**

I was looking out the window in Ethan's room when I saw her. "Whoa, dude! Check that girl out!" I said to Ethan. Ethan got up from his chair and looked out the window. "What am I supposed to be looking at, Benny?" he asked. "That girl," I replied. "Which one? Blonde or brunette?" he asked. "Blonde," I replied. Ethan glanced over at her. "What, is she like your next target?" Ethan joked. "Be quiet, Ethan," I said. "Whoa, wait…there's Sarah and Erica…" Ethan said. I noticed our two vampire friends approach the two younger girls. "Yeah…Do you think they know each other?" I said. The two girls gave Sarah and Erica a hug. "I think they do," Ethan said. "Let's go say hi," I said, pushing Ethan out the door of his room. "Benny!"

**Your POV:**

"You made it!" Erica exclaimed. "Yeah!" I said. My name is Khrystal. Erica's little sister and a vampire. "So what made you move here?" Sarah asked. "Ugh, my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, turned out to be a werewolf so we fought, and I mean_ fought_ and then I asked mom if I could go to school in Whitechapel and she said yes, so here I am! And now I live in the same neighborhood as my best friend!" I motioned to Jehssikah. "Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the vampire spell-caster, right?" Sarah said. "That I am," Jehssikah replied. "Who teaches you?" "Ms. Weir, she lives in that house over there," she said, pointing to a house down the street. "Oh, we know her," Sarah said.

"Oh, here comes the nerd squad," Erica said. "Hm?" I turned around and saw two boys around my age walking up to us. "Hey, guys," Sarah said. "Who are they?" one of them asked. "Khrystal, Erica's little sister, and Jehssikah, her best friend," she introduced us to the two boys. "Girls, this is Ethan and his best friend Benny,"

"Hi," I waved to them. "Hey," Benny said. Ethan waved back. It was at that moment that an old woman came speed walking down the street. "Benny Weir, why is my old fashioned camera not in the attic?" she asked Benny. "I used it to take a picture," Benny replied. The old woman smacked Benny on the back of the head. "Benny, that camera is evil!" she said. "Evil?" Benny questioned. "Yes! Now you'd better destroy that picture that developed from it," she said. "I can't, grandma," Benny looked at the asphalt road. "Why not?" Benny's grandma asked. "I lost it," he replied. Ms. Weir sighed and started walking back to her house. "You'd better find it, Benny," she called over her shoulder. "I wonder why…" Ethan said. Benny shrugged.

Sarah and Erica left, leaving me alone with Benny, Ethan, and Jehssikah. We talked for and exchanged numbers. I looked at my phone and saw the time. "Well, I gotta go," I said. "Bye." I waved to Benny and Ethan who, in turn, waved back. Okay, Benny is totally cute! I think I'm starting to like him! I turned around and started walking back to my house, getting a weird feeling that someone was watching me.

**Later That Night… **

I shot up in my bed when I heard a noise from downstairs. I crawled out of my bed and slowly opened my door. I walked quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw nothing and shrugged, turning around. A hand covered my mouth before I had the chance to scream. I looked up in the dim light and saw Benny's face. My eyes widened and I tried to speak, but I couldn't. "Surprised to see me, babe?" he said. I pushed his hand from my face and glared at him. I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh. I slowly took it out of my pocket and gasped at the caller ID. "That's not possible…" I said. "Answer it," Benny said.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously. "Khrystal? You okay, you sound nervous," it was Benny's voice. "Benny, is that you?" I asked. "Yeah it's me. Who else would it be?" he asked. I looked up at the Benny in front of me. He winked and opened the front door to my house, walking out of it. "Khrystal, you there?" Benny asked. My grip on my phone loosened and it slipped out of my hand, meeting the floor with a sickening thud.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning… **

I didn't sleep at all last night. I took a deep breath and got dressed. I grabbed my phone and headed out the door. My first thought was Ethan's house. I started walking at a slow pace but when I heard a twig snap behind me, I ran as fast as I could in my high heels. I frantically knocked on Ethan's door. "Khrystal? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Sure," he replied, opening the door so I could enter. I stepped inside and took a deep breath as he shut the door. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Last night I hear something in my-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. My eyes widened and I gave Ethan a serious look. "If its Benny and he asks for me, _don't _tell him I'm here, okay?" Ethan nodded.

I hid in the living room when Ethan opened the door. "Hey Benny," he said. "Where's the girl?" he asked. "What?" Ethan asked. Before Benny got a chance to answer, Ethan's phone rang. "Hang on," Ethan answered his phone before looking at the ID. "Hello?" "_Hey, Ethan. I'm gunna be a couple minutes late. I spilled a potion in grandma's kitchen and I have to clean it up. I'll be over in five though_,"

Ethan almost dropped his phone. "Benny?" "_Um, yeah. Who else?_" "Um, I gotta go," Ethan said, hanging up his phone and slipping it into his pocket. "She's not here…" Ethan said. "Hm," Benny grunted before turning away. Ethan closed the front door and turned to me. "Khrystal?" he called. I came back in from the living room and walked up to him. "Thanks, Ethan," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He froze and his eyes became white. I covered my mouth with both hands to stop myself from screaming. He stayed that way for a couple seconds before returning to normal. "You're a vampire…" he said. I nodded slowly, deciding to prove it by hissing. "Whoa," Ethan jumped.

"And you're a seer…" I said. He nodded. "Just so you know, Jehssikah's a vampire too. She's also a spell-caster," I said. "That's so cool," Ethan exclaimed. "You cannot tell Benny that I'm a vampire or that Jehssikah is a vampire," I told Ethan. "I promise I won't. And there was another part to my vision. That old camera the Benny's grandma told him was evil created an evil Benny and the only way for it to be destroyed is that the pictured needs to be destroyed…" Ethan told me. "Last night, someone was in my house, and that someone was the evil Benny. I thought it was the normal Benny until the normal Benny called me," I told Ethan.

"Thank you so much for just now," I said, hugging Ethan. "Okay, whoa. What did I miss?" I jumped when I heard Benny's voice. I took one step back and saw him standing in the doorway of Ethan's front door. "Benny, you _need _to find that picture that you took with your grandma's old camera," Ethan told him. Benny looked from him to me, raising an eyebrow. "Does it have anything to do with what I just saw?" he asked. "The hug?" Ethan asked. Benny nodded and Ethan rolled his eyes. He proceeded to tell Benny what happened just a few minutes ago and what happened to me. He also told Benny about his vision, leaving out the part about me being a vampire.

"Dude…We really gotta find that picture…" Benny said. "So I can kick evil me's butt for scaring and stalking our friend."


	4. Chapter 3

I left Ethan's house well before him and Benny and went to join Jehssikah for her lesson at Benny's house. On our way there, I filled her in on last night's details and the details from earlier today. "Okay, whoa. That's just weird and creepy," she said, shivering. "Yeah, I know. But the good thing is that it's not the real Benny," I told her. "Yeah," she shrugged, opening the door to Benny's house. I took a seat at the island and watched Jehssikah start her lesson.

"Alright, Jehssikah," Benny's grandmother said to my best friend. "Now say the Greek word for stop and time will stop, people will freeze, well seers, spell-casters, vampires, and other supernatural beings won't," "Do I have to actually say it?" she asked. Benny's grandma shook her head. I saw sitting in Benny's kitchen with Jehssikah as she got her daily lesson from Benny's grandma. '_I wonder if Benny knows about his grandma…_' I thought. My phone vibrated against the granite countertop on the island. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" "_Hey, Khrystal_!" said the voice of my second best friend from the other line. "Tehssah?" I exclaimed. "What's up?" "_I just wanted to inform you that I'm staying with my grandma's friend and her grandson, who I've known since I was like three, in Whitechapel_!" she squealed.

"No way!" I said. "_Yes way! Oh, and Tyson told me to tell you that he's coming to Whitechapel. He left yesterday_," Tehss said. My face paled. "What's wrong?" Jehssikah asked. "Oh, you don't say?" I said through gritted teeth. "_Yeah. I should be arriving later today. I'll call you when I get there! Bye_!" she hung up and I groaned.

"What's up?" Jehssikah asked. "My friend told me that my ex-boyfriend, aka the werewolf, is coming to Whitechapel! I don't know if he wants to fight me _or_ to find some new victim," I said. Grandma Weir took an item off of the shelf behind her. "You could use this, dear. It's a silver pocket knife. Just give the werewolf, weather in werewolf form or not, a little knick or incision on the wrist or any part of the arm and their werewolf powers will be taken away," she explained. "Thank you," I said, putting the item into my purse. "What's your friend's name?" Grandma Weir asked me. "Her name is Tehssah," I said. "Is her last name, by any chance, Lane?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Can you read minds?" I asked. Grandma Weir chuckled. "No. She's the granddaughter of an old friend of mine. She and Benny met when they were about three years old and they've been friends ever since," she said. I nodded, totally ticked off that my friend knew Benny before me. "Just in case you get scratched by the werewolf, I should make an antidote. You know if a vampire gets scratched by a werewolf, they lose their vampire powers," she rummaged through a shelf of books the pulled one out. She started throwing ingredients in a cauldron. "Hmm…Hey Jehssikah? I need you to get some blood," "Vampire blood?" "Human blood," "Okay…How?"

"Grandma, we need your help a- whoa, hello," Benny stopped in the kitchen with Ethan. "Benny, I need you to donate some blood for a potion I'm working on," Grandma Weir said. Benny's eyes widened. "Heck no," he said. "It won't take long. Jehssikah?" Jehssikah smiled at Benny and grabbed a syringe from a cabinet. "Um, are you sure you want Jehssikah to do it?" I asked. "Hey, I'm better than you are!" she protested. "…Fine," I muttered. Jehssikah got to work of fixing up his arm so she could take some blood. She injected the needle and extracted blood. I inhaled and got a whiff of the blood.

Ethan shot me a look. I held my breath until the blood was poured into the cauldron. I let out the breath I was holding. "Before I forget, Tehss is coming today, Benny," Grandma Weir said. "Oh, awesome," Benny said. "Wait, why are you guys even here?" "I came to get my lesson and Khrystal had nothing better to do besides prepare for her ex's visit," Jehssikah explained. "Lesson?" Ethan asked, pretending like he didn't know but I already told him. "Yeah, I'm a spell-caster or whatever you call it," she replied. "What level?" Benny asked. "I bet I'm a higher level than you," she smirked. "What, no way," Benny crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. I'm level twenty-eight," Jehssikah replied smugly. "No way!" Benny exclaimed. "Yes way,"

Grandma Weir finished the potion and poured some of it in a small vile. When Benny wasn't looking, she handed it to me and I stuck it in my purse. "So what do you need my help with?" his grandma asked. "We need to know the best way to destroy the picture I took with your old camera,"


	5. Chapter 4

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Benny asked. His grandmother rolled her eyes. "Destroy the picture! Any way you can, destroy it," she said. "Alright, got it…" Benny sighed. "Do you two wanna come?" Ethan asked Jehssikah and me. "Sure," Jehssikah shrugged. "Alright, let's get going," Benny said, starting towards the door. I grabbed my purse and walked after him, grabbing Jehssikah's arm. "I can walk," she said. I let go of her arm and she closed the door behind her. "So what's the plan?" Benny asked again. "Did you find the picture?" Ethan asked. "No, but I will find it," Benny replied.

"So how are we gunna get him out of where ever he's hiding?" I asked. Jehssikah looked at me. "He seems to like you so why don't you like walk around this general area until he comes out and then distract him until Benny finds the picture and then he can destroy it…" she said. "What?" Benny and I said at the same time. "That's actually a really good idea," Ethan nodded. "Thank you," Jehssikah crossed her arms. "But…he's all weird…" I shivered. "Hey," Benny protested. "No offense, Benny."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it," I said. Benny sighed and started back towards the door of his house. Ethan and Jehssikah ran to a bush and hid behind it. I spotted a bench and sat down, hoping that I wouldn't have to do anything more. I waited for about five minutes and when I didn't see any sign of Evil Benny, I got up but was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?"

A shiver wracked through my body. I looked up and found myself face to face with Evil Benny. "N-nowhere," I stuttered. "That's what I thought," Evil Benny said. "So what were you doing sitting all by yourself?" he asked. "Nothing, I was just sitting…" I replied slowly. "So, have you see Benny around?" Evil Benny asked, smirking. "N-no, not at all," "You're lying," Evil Benny stated. My eyes wandered to where Ethan and Jehssikah were hiding. I saw Jehssikah poke her head out and mouth the words, "Kiss him!"

"So where is he?" Evil Benny demanded. "I told you, I don't know," I replied, gaining confidence. "Come on, sweetheart," I took a deep breath and kissed him.

**Benny's POV:**

"Yes, I found it!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. I opened the door to my room and ran down the stairs. "I found it, grandma," I said. "Well, destroy it," grandma said. "I will," I replied, opening the front door. My mouth fell open and I nearly dropped the photo. My eyes rested on Khrystal kissing the evil copy of me. I clenched my fists and watched Khrystal pulled back. I ripped the photo in half and watched as Evil Me disappeared. Khrystal let out a sigh of relief but I was jealous. Yeah, I really like Khrystal. So what?

Khrystal ran over to me and hugged me. "Thank you! God, I don't know how long I could have lasted!" she said. I was about to reply but then I saw a silver van pulled up on the other side of the road. Khrystal followed my gaze and gasped. The door behind the driver's seat opened and my old friend, Tehssah stepped out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Your POV:**

"Khrystal!" Tehss squealed. I braced myself for Tehss's signature bear hugs. "I've missed you!" she said. "I've missed you too…" I replied. Tehss moved her gaze to Benny and hugged him. "I've missed you too," Tehss said. I looked back over at the van. Something about the car looked familiar. I walked off of Benny's porch and over to the car. I jumped when the driver's side opened. My eyes widened and then narrowed. "Tehss, why would you even _think_ of asking _him_ to drive you? This is just going to make things weird…" I growled, still staring at the driver. "I told you he was coming to Whitechapel over the phone…" Tehss said. "You didn't tell me he was driving you!"

"Now, now, Khrystal, don't be like that," my ex-boyfriend's lips curved into a wolfish smirked. Yeah, I said wolfish. Why? Well, because my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf. That's the reason why we broke up. Werewolves and vampires don't mix. I glared at Tyson. "I can be however I wanna be and you know why," I hissed. "Well, you might wanna save your insults for our fight next week," Tyson growled. "Right…next week's the full moon," I muttered. I shook my head and looked back up at him. "You're going down," I snapped, pushing him away and walking back over to Benny's house. "What was that about?" Benny asked.

Tehss shrugged. "I dunno but Tyson, that guy, is her ex-boyfriend so I think it was some ex problems. I dunno really…" Tehss said.

"Great. I have to fight him. In a week. Great, just great," I hissed. "You know what to do, right?" Jehssikah asked. "Yeah, I know what I'm supposed to do. Fight him, try to take away his werewolf ability, and try not to get scratched," I said. "Yeah, that wouldn't be good," Ethan said. "That antidote is good for three uses, just in case," Benny's grandma said. "I might actually need it," I sighed. "Khrystal," I turned around when I heard my name being called.

I stood up and walked to the front of Benny's house to find Benny standing at the door. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded and followed him outside. "Wait, before you do anything, Benny, I'm going inside," Tehss giggled. "Is she always like that?" Benny asked me as the front door closed behind Tehss. "Yeah, she's a very hyperactive girl," I laughed, Benny laughing too. His laughter died down and I looked at him. "So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

Benny looked at him and took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you…" Benny started. I looked at him expectantly. "Will you go out with me?"


End file.
